


NOMOR PUNGGUNG

by Andromedarei



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BL, M/M, Missing Scene, Shonen Ai, TairaMizu, mengandung sedikit spoiler manga
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedarei/pseuds/Andromedarei
Summary: Biasanya, ada angka tujuh tercetak besar di sana――di punggung yang entah sejak kapan selalu berada di depannya.Punggung yang entah sejak kapan selalu menghalangi pandangannya.Punggung yang――pernah sangat dibencinya.





	NOMOR PUNGGUNG

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: DAYS belongs to Yasuda Tsuyoshi.  
> Rei tidak memperoleh keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Setting: setelah pertandingan melawan Touin, sebelum pertandingan tingkat nasional.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini dipublikasikan di FFn pada [3 Maret 2017].

Usui Yuuta.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam benak pemuda bermata kecoklatan itu. Pembawaannya yang kalem selalu dapat menenangkan suasana di sekelilingnya. Ia cerdas, dan selalu dapat mengendalikan situasi, di luar—maupun saat pertandingan. Tak heran jika banyak yang mengaguminya. Tak heran jika banyak yang menganggapnya sebagai pemain yang berbahaya. Semua orang mengakui itu.

Bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Sosok yang pantas untuk memimpin sebuah tim—lebih dari siapa pun. Sang pelatih— _Hige-kantoku_ , si Kumis—juga setuju akan hal ini. Ia menganggap bahwa pemuda itu tidak hanya ahli strategi yang cerdas, tapi juga bijaksana.

Ingin rasanya Usui tertawa.

Tapi semua itu bukan lelucon yang cukup menggelitik perutnya.

Karena sorak sorai yang selama ini ditujukan untuknya, perlahan hanya menjadi suara sayup-sayup yang terdengar dari kejauhan. Cahaya terang di hadapannya meredup, seolah tertutupi oleh sesuatu—

—seseorang.

“Usui? Oi, Usui. Kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih?”

“Ah?” Usui mengerjap. “Maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?”

Hayase menghela napas, agak kesal. “Seharian ini Mizuki mencarimu, tahu! Kata Kazama dia bahkan mencarimu sampai ke koridor kelas satu,” jelasnya. “Kau ke mana saja?”

“Oh…” Usui melipat seragamnya dengan rapih dan memasukkannya ke loker. Di ruang klub sepak bola sore itu hanya ada mereka berdua, membuat bunyi loker besi yang Usui tutup terdengar keras. “Aku sedang bertengkar dengan Mizuki,” jawabnya tenang. “Jadi aku menghindarinya.”

Hayase nampak terkejut. Ia hendak bertanya lebih lanjut ketika Usui melanjutkan ucapannya seraya menampilkan senyumnya yang biasa. “Jangan katakan hal ini pada siapa pun, ya?” pintanya.

“Hah?”

 

* * *

 

Mizuki Hisahito menelengkan kepala dengan imut. Ia masih tidak mengerti, ini adalah hari Senin dan sejak malam minggu lalu Usui terus saja mengabaikannya. _Chat Line_ darinya pun hanya di- _read_ oleh sang wakil kapten, tidak dibalas sama sekali, bahkan setelah Mizuki mengirimkan _chat_ lainnya lengkap dengan stiker lucu. Seharian ini pun Mizuki mencarinya hampir di setiap sudut sekolah, tapi tak juga melihat bahkan siluet bayangannya. Teman sekelasnya pun mengatakan Usui terburu-buru keluar dari kelas ketika jam makan siang.

Bahkan saat ini pun, ketika akhirnya ia melihatnya keluar dari ruang klub bersama Hayase lengkap dengan kaus Seiseki berwarna dongker mereka, Usui masih mengabaikannya. Pemuda itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika tanpa sengaja mata mereka bersirobok.

“Eh?” Mizuki bingung.

Ini aneh. Usui tidak pernah seperti itu terhadapnya!

Maka, Mizuki pun berlari kecil menyeberangi lapangan untuk menghampiri Usui. Pemuda berambut keperakan itu hanya melirik melalui ekor mata, mencoba untuk tidak memedulikannya dengan terus berbicara pada Hayase.

“Usui!” tegur Mizuki ketika ia telah tiba di hadapan Usui.

“Bisa untuk tidak mengganggu?” Usui masih menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Mizuki. “Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang berbicara dengan Hayase?”

“Ah, maaf—”

“Ti—tidak apa-apa,” potong Hayase cepat-cepat. Ia benci berada di situasi seperti ini. Jelas-jelas Usui sedang mengeluarkan aura yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat. “Lagipula sepertinya Sato dan Suzuki memanggilku di sana. Kami memang janjian akan mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan _kantoku_.” Hayase buru-buru menambahkan kalimat terakhirnya ketika Usui menatapnya tajam. Ia menelan ludah. Oh, ternyata Usui bisa juga kekanak-kanakan begini.

Hayase menyeberangi lapangan sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

Usui menatap Mizuki bosan. Kenapa pemuda yang satu senti lebih tinggi darinya ini hanya diam? Lalu untuk apa ia menghampirinya? Usui mendecih pelan, melangkah melewati Mizuki untuk menyusul Hayase ke tempat teman-teman mereka berkumpul.

“Usui…”

Langkah Usui terhenti ketika tangan kanan Mizuki menangkap pergelangan tangan kirinya. Reflek ia menoleh—masih dengan raut wajah dingin yang kentara sekali.

“Kenapa diam saja?” Mizuki melanjutkan. Sepasang bola mata coklat itu menatap lurus bola mata Usui. Tidak ada emosi yang berarti di sana, hanya rasa penasaran.

Usui ingin memakinya. Diam katanya? Kenapa malah Mizuki yang bertanya? Siapa yang ada perlu dengan siapa di sini? Seharusnya Usui yang bertanya seperti itu padanya, bukan Mizuki. Usui belum pernah sekesal ini pada seseorang. Oke, pernah—dulu, juga pada Mizuki.

“Huh.” Usui melirik Mizuki, tersenyum mengejek. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dihentakkannya genggaman Mizuki pada pergelangannya, namun gagal. Pemuda itu justru semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. “Oi, lepaskan tanganku,” ujar Usui dengan nada dingin.

“Tidak mau.”

Keras kepala. Mizuki dalam _mode_ keras kepala adalah makhluk yang paling tidak ingin Usui hadapi saat ini. Karena ia bisa kalah. Kalah dari egonya. Kalah dari keputusan yang telah ia buat. Karena itu ia tidak boleh goyah, meski wajah tampan yang terbakar matahari di hadapannya ini memohon sekali pun.

 _'Tunggu, sepertinya pilihan yang terakhir itu lumayan menarik,'_ _inner_ sadisnya berbisik.

“Apa maumu?”

Mizuki mengerjap. “Apa… apa Usui marah padaku?”

Mata Usui sedikit melebar. Seharusnya ia dapat menduga pertanyaan itu. Ia lupa ini Mizuki yang dihadapinya, si aneh kelewat polos yang cara berpikirnya tidak seperti orang normal. Usui menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya. “Tentu saja aku marah. Setelah kejadian seperti itu, tentu saja aku marah,” jawabnya setenang mungkin—meski deguban jantungnya terasa begitu kencang karena secara terpaksa ia harus mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya bersikap seperti ini terhadap Mizuki.

“Eh? Kejadian apa? Kapan?” Mizuki kembali menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

“Sabtu sore.”

“Sabtu sore—kapan?”

“Minggu lalu.”

“Di mana?”

“Shibuya.”

“Siapa?”

“Kau, Bodoh.” Usui menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ini tidak baik. Ia telah tanpa sengaja membiarkan sedikit emosinya tertuang dalam ucapan terakhirnya. Tidak mungkin ia menarik kembali ucapannya. Hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan adalah tetap tenang dan segera menghindari Mizuki—lagi. “Sekarang, bisa lepaskan tanganku?”

Mizuki tampak berpikir—pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari Usui.

“Tidak mau,” jawab Mizuki setelah agak lama mereka diam.

“Ha—”

“OI, KALIAN BERDUA! SEDANG APA DI SITU?!”

—suara Haibara. Ketika keduanya menoleh ke arah pemuda bertubuh mungil itu, barulah mereka sadar—seluruh anggota klub sepak bola Seiseki, termasuk Ubukata dan _Hige-kantoku_ —tengah memperhatikan mereka.

Sebagian besar adalah pandangan penuh tanya. Raut khawatir terpancar jelas dari Tsukamoto, tatapan penuh selidik dari Kimishita, serta kerlingan jahil dari Kazama.

Kazama itu jenius, bahkan dalam hal-hal seperti _ini_.

Sial!

Usui segera membuang muka, rona kemerahan di pipinya tidak dapat dikontrolnya. Diliriknya Mizuki yang masih diam. Sungguh laki-laki yang menyebalkan.

…dan bodoh.

…dan lugu.

…dan tidak peka.

…dan—

“Usui.”

Usui sangat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Mizuki menarik tangannya—dengan paksa—menyeretnya ke arah ruang klub mereka. Lengkingan suara Haibara semakin keras, namun Mizuki tidak memedulikannya.

Usui tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat menyedihkan. Dilihatnya pergelangan tangan kirinya, tepat di mana jari-jari Mizuki melingkarinya dengan sangat erat. Usui sedikit meringis, agak sakit juga ternyata. Yah, bukan tanpa alasan Mizuki dijuluki _kaibutsu_.

Pandangannya beralih pada punggung Mizuki di depannya.

Punggung tegap itu.

Ia sudah biasa melihat punggung itu, dari jauh maupun dekat. Biasanya ada angka tujuh tercetak besar di sana. Dan setiap kali Usui melihat nomor punggung itu, selalu ada iringan suara dan bunyi-bunyian lainnya. Usui harus menunduk untuk melihat punggung itu dari jarak sedekat ini.

Punggung yang entah sejak kapan selalu berada di depannya.

Punggung yang entah sejak kapan selalu menghalangi pandangannya.

Punggung yang pernah sangat dibencinya.

 

> _“Haibara, mana Mizuki? Sepertinya tidak ada di sini… jangan-jangan nyasar lagi.”_
> 
> _“Eh? Ohh, itu…”_

 

Punggung yang—entah sejak kapan—

 

> _“…katanya sih lagi ditawari klub untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang profesional.”_
> 
> _“Anak itu hebat, ya. Di pertandingan hari ini berhasil membuat semua orang terpukau.”_
> 
> _“Yah, apalagi kenyataannya memang dia melakukan tendangan super dengan jarak enam puluh meter begitu—jadi satu-satunya yang tampil keren.”_

 

—begitu dirindukannya.

 

> _“Seiseki… Usui… kita kalah…”_
> 
> _“Eh?”_

 

Usui begitu ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa cuma dia sendiri yang merasa seperti ini? Kenapa dia yang—memiliki harga diri setinggi langit, _image_ hebat yang dengan susah payah dibangunnya selama bertahun-tahun, serta keangkuhan yang disembunyikannya rapat-rapat—harus berada di balik bayang-bayang punggung payah itu?

Dulu Mizuki bukanlah anak yang patut diberi perhatian karena kemampuannya yang nol, sama sekali tidak berbakat, bahkan cengeng. Usui sedang berjalan dengan tenang—di depan teman-teman seangkatannya—ketika tanpa sadar, entah sejak kapan, Mizuki telah berada di depan mereka—berlari, dan menjadi yang paling bersinar.  

Di balik punggung tegap itu, ada wajah yang pernah menangis tersedu-sedu. Satu bentuk luapan emosi yang meletup-letup, yang membuat hidungnya memerah. Dengan suara bergetar yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Usui di antara rintik hujan.

Hari itu, topeng Usui retak—lalu pecah.

Hari itu, air mata Mizuki telah merubahnya.

Karena alih-alih semakin membenci, ia justru ingin tertawa. Ia pun tertawa. Gemuruh di dadanya berkurang, ada sesuatu yang menghangatkannya dan ia suka sensasi itu.

Sejauh ini menyenangkan.

Sejauh ini, berada di dekat si bodoh itu selalu menyenangkan.

Tapi kenapa cuma Usui? Kenapa dia yang harus membiarkan keangkuhannya kalah dari perasaannya terhadap pemuda itu?

Curang.

Tepat ketika keduanya masuk ke dalam ruang klub yang hanya diterangi cahaya dari luar jendela kasa, Usui memanfaatkan genggaman tangan Mizuki yang merenggang untuk menghentakkannya, berjalan mendahuluinya dan membanting pintu di belakang Mizuki hingga tertutup rapat. Ia tidak peduli jika bunyinya mengagetkan orang-orang di lapangan.

“Usui…?” suara Mizuki terdengar pelan juga bingung.

Kedua tangan Usui yang memenjarakan Mizuki di antara dirinya dan pintu mengepal erat. Ditatapnya wajah penuh tanya Mizuki dengan intens. Ini yang tidak ia suka.

Bahwa perasaannya ternyata hanya sepihak.

“Dengar, Mizuki…”

Napas Usui memburu. Mau tidak mau otaknya mengulang kembali kejadian pada sabtu sore itu.

 

 

> _“Mizuki…”_
> 
> _“Eh? AH! UNTUKKU?!” Mizuki menerima sebungkus penuh permen beruang kesukaannya dengan mata berbinar-binar._
> 
> _“Tentu saja,” jawab Usui sambil tertawa renyah. Ia sangat menyukai wajah Mizuki yang berseri-seri seperti itu._
> 
> _“Terima kasih, Usui!”_
> 
> _Usui lagi lagi tertawa, hingga matanya menyipit kali ini. Mizuki yang sedang melahap permennya hanya menatap Usui bingung. Dengan mulut penuh permen kenyal itu ia berkata, “Hemaba Ushui hehawa? Heriahannya shenan shehari.”_
> 
> _“Ya, aku sangat senang,” jawab Usui dengan senyum khasnya. “Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Mizuki. Hal-hal sekecil ini bahkan membuatku sangat senang.”_
> 
> _Mizuki menelan dengan susah payah. “Aku juga suka Usui,” ujarnya dengan mata berbinar lalu kembali melahap permennya._
> 
> _Usui tampak tak terkejut. Masih mengulum senyuman, digandengnya sebelah tangan Mizuki yang bebas. “Jadi sekarang kita…?” tanyanya menggantung._
> 
> _“Hm?”_
> 
> _“—AH! Mizuki dan Usui, ‘kan?!”_
> 
> _Kapten dan wakil kapten tim sepak bola SMA Seiseki itu menoleh ke asal suara yang menyapa mereka. Taira Genichirou, gelandang tengah tim SMA Seikan yang terkenal_ playboy _itu berdiri sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya, tersenyum lebar._
> 
> _“Taira?” gumam Mizuki._
> 
> _“Yo! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?” Taira menghampiri keduanya dan berhenti tepat di depan Mizuki, menatapnya penuh minat._
> 
> _“Hanya berjalan-jalan. Kami baru saja selesai latihan.” Usui menjawab dengan kalem seperti biasa, mengalihkan sejenak perhatian Taira dari Mizuki. "Kau sendiri? Sedang apa di Tokyo?"_
> 
> _“Sedang ada urusan," sahut Taira sekenanya, tersenyum misterius. "Oh, apa itu yang kau makan, Mizuki?”_
> 
> _“Permen dari Usui.” Jawaban sederhana dari Mizuki entah kenapa membuat otot-otot Usui lemas._
> 
> _“Kau suka permen?” Taira kembali menatap Mizuki dengan jarak dekat dengan mata bulatnya. Mizuki hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, membuat Taira tertawa. “Kau benar-benar menarik, Mizuki! Aku sungguh tidak sabar satu tim denganmu setelah kita lulus nanti.”_
> 
> _Kalimat terakhir Taira menusuk Usui entah di mana._
> 
> _Oh iya, ya. Mereka ‘kan sudah kelas tiga, dan…_
> 
> _“Kalau sudah satu tim nanti kita pasti akan jadi tim yang hebat,” lanjut Taira. “Aku senang sekali! Mizuki bagaimana?”_
> 
> _“Tapi ‘kan masih lama…” Mizuki tampak berpikir._
> 
> _“Tidak apa-apa, pokoknya kau pasti akan suka. Karena pasti akan menyenangkan!” Taira merangkul pundak Mizuki, membuat genggaman tangan Usui terlepas tanpa sengaja. “Nanti akan kuberikan sebungkus besar permen setiap kali kau mencetak gol dari operanku. Kau suka?”_
> 
> _Mata Mizuki melebar, menatap balik kedua mata Taira. “Ya,” jawabnya._
> 
> _Cukup._
> 
> _Kenapa Usui bisa lupa? Mizuki adalah makhluk aneh dan sederhana di saat yang bersamaan. Untuk dapat mengerti Mizuki, anggap saja dia anak SD kelas satu atau dua—yang ketika diberi pertanyaan,_ ‘Aku suka cokelat karena rasanya enak, kalau kau?’, _akan menjawab,_ ‘Ya, aku juga suka.’
> 
> _Seperti itu._
> 
> _Tentu saja ketika Mizuki bilang dia juga menyukai Usui tadi, memiliki arti yang sama ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan terakhir dari Taira._
> 
> _Bukan berarti ia membalas perasaan Usui._
> 
> _Pasti begitu, ‘kan?_
> 
> _Iya, ‘kan?_
> 
> _Sesederhana itu kok. Kenapa Usui bisa lupa? Kenapa Usui begitu percaya diri? Mizuki ‘kan memang selalu bersikap baik pada semuanya. Tentu saja ia akan bilang ia menyukai Usui, sama seperti ia menyukai Haibara, Inohara, Hayase, Kokubo, dan teman-teman lainnya._
> 
> _Usui mengepalkan tangannya. “Aku pulang duluan,” ujarnya seraya bergegas pergi meninggalkan keduanya._
> 
> _“Lho, Usui—?”_
> 
> _“Hati-hati, ya, Usui~!” Taira melambaikan tangannya._
> 
> _Terus saja begitu, Mizuki._
> 
> _Terus saja begitu._

 

“Terus saja begitu,” bisik Usui dengan napas memburu. “Kau pikir aku mau saja dibodohi begini oleh orang bodoh sepertimu?”

“Usui sakit?” tanya Mizuki sambil menempelkan tangannya pada dahi di balik poni Usui.

“Ya.”

“Kalau begitu kita harus ke—”

Ucapan Mizuki terpotong ketika bibir Usui menempel pada bibirnya. Ia terkejut dan bingung di saat yang bersamaan. “Usui…?” ucapnya ketika Usui menjauhkan kepalanya dan kembali menatapnya dalam.

“Mizuki, akan kukatakan sekali lagi…”

“ _Un_ …”

“Aku menyukaimu. Mizuki… apa kau juga menyukaiku?”

“ _Un_. Aku menyukai Usui kok.

Usui tertawa.

“Eh? Apa? Kenapa tertawa?” Mizuki menelengkan kepala.

“Tapi aku menyukaimu seperti _ini_ ,” lanjut Usui sambil kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada Mizuki, menciumnya lebih lama kali ini. “Kau yakin kau juga begitu?”

“Eh? I-itu tadi ‘kan…”

“Ya, ciuman.”

“Usui menciumku…” Mizuki seolah kehilangan kata-kata. “Kenapa?”

Usui menghela napas. “Kau memang bodoh. ‘Kan sudah kukatakan, aku menyukaimu.” Ketika respon yang didapat Usui lagi lagi hanya kesunyian, ia memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Ia telah kalah…

…dari Mizuki,

…dari perasaannya sendiri,

…dari harga diri yang mengkhianatinya.

Usui semakin mengasihani dirinya sendiri ketika Mizuki justru memeluknya.

“Aku juga bilang suka, ‘kan?” bisiknya. “Aku tidak mau ciuman kalau bukan dengan Usui.”

Usui membelalakkan matanya. Dilepaskannya pelukan Mizuki dan dicengkramnya kedua lengan pemuda itu kuat-kuat.

“Kau paham tidak dengan apa yang kau katakana barusan?” suara Usui sedikit meninggi.

“ _Un_.” Mizuki mengangguk. “Usui… tidak senang?”

“Bukan begitu, tapi—tapi…”

Usui bingung. Ditatapnya Mizuki. Sekali lagi—lagi, dan lagi. Ia tidak pernah puas hanya dengan menatap saja. Ia selalu ingin lebih. Karena itu, perasaan brengsek ini sangat menyiksanya. Kenapa harus Mizuki? Kenapa harus si bodoh ini?

Padahal ada begitu banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padanya.

Padahal bisa saja dengan mudah ia mendapatkan satu dari mereka, lalu beralih pada gadis lainnya ketika ia bosan. Seperti Taira.

Tapi kenapa seolah ia hanya tertarik pada gravitasi Mizuki?

Wajah berwarna tan di hadapannya ini, sepasang bola mata yang menatapnya penuh kesungguhan saat ini….

Usui sangat suka. Sangat suka pada Mizuki yang seperti bayi raksasa.

Sangat suka pada Mizuki yang begitu lugu.

Sangat suka pada Mizuki yang begitu ekspresif.

Sangat suka pada Mizuki yang selalu memancarkan aura hangat meski dilahirkan pada puncak musim dingin.

Sangat suka pada Mizuki yang tertawa lepas dengan wajah berseri-seri ketika sedang bermain sepak bola.

Sangat suka pada Mizuki yang mudah sekali tersesat.

Sangat suka pada Mizuki yang payah dalam bertutur kata.

Sangat suka pada Mizuki yang selalu bergantung padanya.

Sangat suka pada Mizuki yang—lebih dari siapa pun—percaya pada kemampuannya.

Sangat suka.

“Dasar bodoh…” gumam Usui sambil mengusap bekas luka pada pelipis Mizuki dengan ibujarinya. Kemudian ditempelkannya dahinya pada dahi Mizuki, membiarkan pemuda di hadapannya itu merasakan deru napas mereka yang saling beradu.

Saat Mizuki membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Usui segera menciumnya—

—dalam.

* * *

“ _Kantoku,_ tidakkah kapten dan Usui- _senpai_ terlalu lama?” keluh Kimishita pada _Hige-kantoku_ yang tengah membaca catatan Ubukata.

“Ah, benar juga.” Si Kumis kemudian menatap ruang klub yang masih tertutup rapat di kejauhan. “Kurusu!”

“ _Hai_!”

“Panggil Mizuki dan Usui, suruh mereka segera kembali ke lapangan apa pun urusannya.”

“Siap!” seru Kurusu sambil bergegas pergi.

“Kazama- _kun_ , menurutmu apa yang terjadi antara kapten dan Usui- _senpai_ , ya?” tanya Tsukamoto setelah menerima sebotol air mineral dari Kazama.

“Entahlah. Tapi, seharusnya tadi aku memasang kamera pengintai,” jawab Kazama sambil nyengir jahil.

.

.

**_CKLEK_ **

“Usui- _senp_ —AH!”

Kurusu terkejut ketika ia mendengar suara gedebug dari balik pintu ketika ia mendorongnya agak kuat. Di dalam sana, di balik pintu, dapat dilihat dua seniornya tengah berada dalam posisi saling menindih.

Posisi Usui dan Mizuki yang berada tepat di belakang pintu membuat keduanya hilang keseimbangan ketika daun pintu mendorong punggung Mizuki.

“A—anu…” lidah Kurusu terasa kelu ketika matanya bersirobok dengan Usui yang menatapnya tajam dengan aura membunuh dari balik tubuh Mizuki yang bertopang pada kedua siku dan lututnya.

“Ada perlu apa, Kurusu? Hm?”

Sang wakil kapten hanya tersenyum. Tapi Kurusu tahu itu adalah senyuman yang akan mengantarkannya pada neraka.

“ _Su—suimasen ‘sshitaaaa_!” Serunya sambil berlari kembali ke lapangan. Ia lebih takut pada _senpai-_ nya yang _do-S_ itu daripada pelatihnya.

**Author's Note:**

> ...dipersembahkan untuk OTP (minor) di fandom minor, yang minim asupan.  
>  Ini pertama kalinya nulis BL, jadi… ngerasa agak aneh xD apakah feelsnya tersampaikan? Sebenarnya untuk UsuMizu suka yang bertema agak dark, karena usui sadeeeesssttt T,T tapi masih ndak berani nulis yang rateM hahaha…  
> See you again!


End file.
